1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for facilitating the cutting of holes in the face and the edge of doors for the placement of tubular style lever sets, knob sets, locksets, deadbolts, stand alone electronic and mechanical access control locksets and other types of locking and latching mechanisms therein.
Generally there are three methods of installing lock mechanisms on the door with the first being to hand measure all specifications of the lock to be installed on to the door. This is slow and mistakes are not uncommon. The second method is to use the paper template that comes with the lockset as this is faster and less chance of mistakes when taped to the door but paper templates are not always accurate because of printing problems and they are not always properly positioned on the door. Both hand measuring and template require the use of hand tools that are generally slower and less accurate. Often only one side of the door is marked and the hole(s) are not squarely drilled through the door and thus creating problems with the installation. The third method is to use a jig or a series of jigs for cutting the holes and although it is faster and more accurate than the hand measuring or paper templates, there has not been one single jig to do a total door lock preparation or to fix miss drilled doors. The present invention provides a novel means for fast and accurate drilling and routing of all the necessary holes and cut outs in the door in one setup with less chance of damage to the door for modem style tubular locksets.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to create drilling and routing jigs for door lock installation however none have proved to be as universal and simple to use as the present embodiment as the listed prior art below prove.
Some examples of prior art are shown with U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,227 from May 1, 1984 by Keefe that shows a jig that can be programmed for many applications but would have trouble with the modem lever locks and access control locksets because of the number of holes required and their location. It would also be easy to make mistakes with this jig. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,632B1 from Feb. 5, 2002 by Zivojinvic is a jig that can be used for mortise and cylindrical lock preparation and does use template plate drill guides on the faces of the door however is most suited for mortise lock preparation and does not provide a means to pre-drill the latch plate mounting screws.
General mortising jigs that can be used for some parts of lock installation can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,457 from Jun. 10, 1930 by L. Uhrin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,335 from Dec. 22, 1953 by W. H. Gohm, Sr. and also in US Pending Patent number US2009/0272463A1 from Nov. 5, 2009 by Smith for use with a drill motor.
There are template jigs for adding specific holes however they are not for total lock preparation as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,607B2 from Jan. 27, 2009 by Rusiana et al is a template system for hospital paddles to only add 4 holes with different backsets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,891 from Jun. 29, 1999 by Friedman is a template for only one side of the door for extra holes for lever locks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,845 from Jun. 29, 1993 by Goldstein et al is for edge hole and cross drill for 2¾ inch backset with changeable plates with template drill guides for specialty holes with a plate only on one side of the door and when the drill brakes through the door, the drill is likely to splinter the wood from the unsupported hole unless the jig is removed and turned over and reinstalled. The jig has no means of providing latch plate mortising and pre-drilling of screw holes. The jig is not easily adjustable for backset and will not allow for easy re-drilling of a miss drilled door. US Pending Patent number US2007/0227016A1 from Oct. 4, 2007 by Tarter is a template system for mortise lock trim holes on both sides of door and does not do any door edge drilling or mortising.
There are many lockset installation jigs of many different configurations and variations that do only the main cross drill and edge drill however do not do latch mortising or specialty holes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,902B2 from Apr. 15, 2008 by Snider et al has adjustable backset and door thickness and is made of plastic for low usage with no specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,770B2 from May 12, 2009 by Chao is self adjusting for door thickness and is a hole saw drill guide with no specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2003/0172535 A1 from Sep. 18, 2003 by Grizzle is a template for cross and edge drilling made from a plate with a 90 degree bend screwed to the door. The jig only guides the drill from one side of the door and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2004/0240950 A1 from Dec. 2, 2004 by Trettin et al and US Pending Patent number US2004/0062618 A1 from Apr. 1, 2004 by Trettin et al, these two pending patents appear to be the same jig and are a hole saw drill guide for one side of the door screwed to the door with the latch screws and is made of plastic. This design would be for low usage and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2004/0020809A1 from Feb. 5, 2004 by Allan et al and US Pending Patent number US2005/0072701A1 from Apr. 7, 2005 by Allan et al are wrap around template kits for only the cross drill and edge holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2005/0129472A1 from Jun. 16, 2005 by Liu et al is a hole saw drill guide for only cross drill and edge holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2005/0220548A1 from Sep. 6, 2005 by Thomas is a hole saw drill guide for only one side of the door and for only cross drill and edge holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2005/0220549A1 from Oct. 6, 2005 by Thomas is only for cross drill and edge drill guide for only one side of the door and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2007/0041800A1 from Feb. 22, 2007 by Santos is only for cross drill and edge drill guide from both sides of the door. This jig screws to the door with the latch screws with an unusual backset adjustment and is made of plastic and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2007/0189868A1 from Aug. 16, 2007 by Snider et al is only for cross drill and edge drill guide for both sides of the door and is made of plastic and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. US Pending Patent number US2007/0110528A1 from May 17, 2007 by Chao is only for cross drill and edge drill guide and is made of plastic and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,727 from May 21, 1957 by B. A. McCuen is hand operated and is only for the cross drill and edge drill holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,989 from May 19, 1959 by B. A. McCuen is hand operated and is only for the cross drill and edge drill holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,411 from May 25, 1982 by Kessinger et al is a drill system with bits for cross drill and edge drill holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,571 from Jan. 18, 1972 by Roberts et al is only for the cross drill and edge drill holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,277 from Aug. 29, 1967 by J. A. Tornoe et al is only for the cross drill and edge drill holes and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,674 from Feb. 7, 1967 by F. J. Russell et al is for only the cross drill hole with the drill guide size being changeable and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,954 from Dec. 27, 1966 by F. J. Russell et al is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide with backsets of 2¾ inch and 5 inch and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,366 from Oct. 19, 1965 by F. J. Russell et al is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide with backsets of 2¾ inch and 5 inch and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,062 from Aug. 7, 1962 by I. C. Bass is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide and has bits attached and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,734 from Feb. 20, 1962 by E. L. Schlage is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide and has bits attached and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,359 from Nov. 14, 1961 by B. A. Mackey is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide for a pilot drill and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,167 from Jul. 15, 1958 by E. R. Rushton is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide with backsets of 2⅜ inch and 2¾ inch and 5 inch and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,219 from Nov. 26, 1957 by W. B. Zern is for the cross drill and edge drill guide with a guide for drilling for the latch screws and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,771 from Jun. 1, 1954 by E. L. Schlage is only an edge drill guide with a cross drill marker and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,174 from May 25, 1954 by E. L. Schlage is only an edge drill guide and a cross drill marker for a pilot drill but one model has an adjustable backset cross drill guide. This jig does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,468 from Aug. 22, 1950 by E. A. Hengst is only a pilot drill guide for the cross drill hole and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,072 from Mar. 3, 1936 by F. H. Harp is a door drill jig with an odd design and is very old. U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,900 from Jul. 25, 1933 by E. A. Moller is only for the cross drill and edge drill guide and may not be useable for modern locks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,554 from Feb. 3, 1981 by Boucher et al is only for the cross drill and edge drill guide with only 2⅜ inch and 2¾ inch backsets and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,527B2 from Jan. 8, 2008 by Trettin et al is a set of drill guides to cross drill and edge drill holes and is made of plastic with limited life and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,465B1 from Jun. 4, 2002 by Monge is for only the cross drill and edge drill guide for use with 2⅜ inch and 2¾ inch backset and has removable drill guide and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,125 from Dec. 27, 1987 by Livick is only for the cross drill and edge drill guide and screw holes for latch with adjustable backsets and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,930 from Dec. 26, 1978 by Webster is only for the cross drill and edge drill guide and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising
Other prior art that primarily does only the cross drill and edge drill that no patent was found for but may exist includes an installation jig marketed by Weslock that does 2⅜, 2¾ and 5 inch backset in addition to the edge hole and uses a bit that fastens to the jig in one of two locations for the cross drill with a break through ring on the opposite side of the door and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. Also not found in the patents is a jig that was marketed by Ilco that they named Accubore. That jig does the cross drill and the edge drill with several different size wood bits and break through rings for the cross drill. The jig has the backset adjustment which is a plate that rotates above and below the one inch edge drill with 2⅜, 2½ and 2¾ inch backsets. That jig also has a sleeve that goes in the 1 inch edge drill guide that is a drill guide for ⅞ inch diameter edge drill hole. The cross drill bits were hand operated but there was an adapter for a drill motor and does not do specialty holes or latch mortising. Another jig that no patent was found that was marketed as WildJig-1 uses a 2⅛ or 1½ inch cross drill and 1 inch edge drill and also has through bolt drilling for some grade 1 locks. The uniqueness of this jig is how it fastens to the door and speed of doing so but does not do latch mortising.
Jigs for doing mortising for mortise locksets with the use of a router include the following patents however are not designed to do cylindrical locksets with specialty holes as shown in US Pending Patent number US2008/0251154A 1 from Oct. 16, 2008 by Gill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,324 from Jun. 25, 1929 by F. W. Wappat, U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,227 from Dec. 3, 1929 by R. L. Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,268 from Nov. 25, 1980 by Savary are mortise templates for doors and jams and U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,791 from Aug. 5, 1952 by W. B. Zero is for router guide system for locks.
Other lock preparation jigs and mortising jigs date back into 1800's showing the need and the numerous attempts to devise the perfect jig. Most jigs were for mortise locks but some could be used for cylindrical. None of these jigs would be acceptable for the modem day locks requiring multiple specialty holes and none of these jigs use a router. Here are several patents that show this type of prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,942 from Jan. 2, 1917 by E. B. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 992,500 from May 16, 1911 by A. A. Harvie, U.S. Pat. No. 891,606 from Jun. 23, 1908 by J. E. Doldt et al is old but could still be used, U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,370 from Jun. 21, 1927 by S. Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 307,848 from Nov. 11, 1884 by S. W. Drowne, D. K. Hubbard, U.S. Pat. No. 18,977 from Dec. 29, 1857 by L. Kittinger is old general mortise, U.S. Pat. No. 90,299 from May 18, 1869 by F. P. Pfleghar, U.S. Pat. No. 218,028 from Jul. 29, 1879 by H. A. Holt, U.S. Pat. No. 310,718 from Jan. 13, 1885 by C. F. Nichols is old but could still be used, U.S. Pat. No. 824,306 from Jun. 26, 1906 by B. K. Means, U.S. Pat. No. 971,627 from Oct. 4, 1910 by M. Nicholls is old but could still be used, U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,412 from Apr. 13, 1926 by J. H. Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,204 from Mar. 12, 1940 by O. Nilson, U.S. Pat. No. 631,202 from Aug. 15, 1899 by J. E. Dearborn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,344 from Oct. 24, 1972 by Grumbach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,930 from Jan. 6, 1942 by W. S. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,485 from Oct. 17, 1922 by E. A. Moller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,823 from Dec. 22, 1981 by Nashland may have multiple number of door face plates for different locks and may be used with cylindrical locks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,487 from Jan. 16, 1968 by W. H. Gehm, Sr. is a jig for edge drilling for a mortise lock body.
There are a number of router templates to do various functions of lock preparations but none provide the means to include the specialty holes needed. The following patents are how a router can be used in lock preparation: U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,352 from Nov. 12, 1996 by Matadobra is a router template to cut cross drill holes in face of door, U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,074 from Jul. 31, 1928 by R. L. Carter is a router template system for mortising on face and edge of door, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,215 from Mar. 28, 1989 by Saylor et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,826 from Mar. 21, 1989 by Riedel is a router template for mortise locksets for edge and face of door, U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,368 from Apr. 10, 1934 by E. P. Sacrey is a jig for mortising of lock face plate on edge or latch face plate or mortising for mortise lock-jig is adjustable, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,043 from Jul. 7, 1970 by R. E. Guill is an adjustable router template for latch plates and latch strikes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,343 from Jan. 18, 1994 by Woods is to mortise door edge and door jamb-odd setup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,154 from Apr. 29, 1958 by J. Bauer is a template system for door edge and strike that positions the template that is screwed to door or frame, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,307 from Jul. 12, 1983 by Wightman, Jr. is an adjustable template for face plate-mortise or latch, odd design, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,214 from Aug. 13, 1992 by Hagerman is a template for mortising door hardware.
There are some jigs that are only drill guides for doing various parts of lock preparation, none of which do a total door preparation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,170 from May 26, 1992 by Palmer et al is for adding top and bottom holes for through bolt of the brand “Best” locks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,001 from Oct. 29, 1996 by Brutscher et al is a drill guide for pilot drill holes to cross drill and edge holes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,479 from Nov. 23, 1915 by J. J. Kelley is for door edge drill hole only.
Lockset installation jigs that do the cross drill and edge drill and specialty holes but does not do the latch plate mortise would include: U.S. Pat. No. DES.356,271 from Mar. 15, 1995 by Adamik et al is for cross drill and edge holes and specialty holes-only one side of door with multiple backsets, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,449B1 from Feb. 27, 2001 by Diaz is a device to drill the cross and edge holes that pre-drill latch screw holes to fasten jig to the door-jig has removable cross drill guide and guide is only on one side of the door.
There are machines available to do the door lock preparation in a factory setting. Some of these machines will do a total lock preparation while others only do parts of the preparation. Most of these machines are not portable however they show the need for having jigs or equipment to do the door preparation. None of these machines are light weight and universal to do a total lock preparation for a cylindrical type lock in the field. Examples of these machines are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,672 from May 16, 1967 by W. C. Phelps is not portable, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,601 from Sep. 5, 1967 by C. E. Christman et al is not portable, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,863 from Oct. 25, 1966 by L. T. Sturgis is not portable, U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,470 from Apr. 30, 1957 by P. R. Graham is a mortising and boring machine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,520 from Jul. 19, 1960 by K. W. Grubb is not portable, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,723 from Aug. 2, 1966 by R. M. Sheffield et al is not portable, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,931 from Jun. 28, 1977 by Balcombe is portable and U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,857 from Dec. 4, 1984 by Norlie et al does total lock preparation and hinges preparation, not for field use.
There are jigs available for doing mortising with the use of a router of the latch plate and in some cases the jig will do the strike plate on the door frame. These jigs are designed to do just one part of the lock installation unlike the current embodiment that does the total door lock preparation. Some examples of these jigs would be U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,115 from Jun. 9, 1998 by Shouse is a T-shaped template for latch on 1⅜ inch thick door and 1¾ inch thick door and hinge guide-jig is clamped to door.
This prior art illustrates the many devices that do only part of the installation and are difficult to use and as such the present invention has been designed as an accurate total door lock installation device.